The present invention relates to wheeled vehicles particularly of the bicycle and tricycle variety which are motivated by the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to wheeled vehicles which are hand powered and controlled. The present invention is particularly useful in providing relatively high speed transport for anyone who has reduced or non-existent leg functions and therefore must predominantly rely upon hand and arm functions for motivation.
Bicycle-type wheeled vehicles have been historically popular as an economic means of relatively high speed transport and also as an exercise medium. More recently, bicycle-type devices have become even more popular in view of the energy situation. The bicycle industry has seen many developments over the years to reach its present state of the art. For instance, multiple speed transmissions such as the now popular three and ten speed devices have significantly expanded the range of topographical utility for bicycle-type vehicles. Furthermore, tricycles using bicycle-type wheels and drive/control mechanisms have also become popular of recent particularly for those of less trustworthy sense of balance.
Unfortunately, paraplegics or those having reduced leg function capabilities have been substantially denied enjoyment of the advantages and benefits of advancements in the bicycle/tricycle arts since such developments have been predominantly dependent upon leg controls and/or motivation. The development of hand and electrically powered wheelchairs has increased the range of travel for paraplegics but still restricts the user to relatively small geographic transport. Thus there has been a continuing need for a wheeled vehicle which can significantly increase the range of travel for the paraplegic in a manner at least reasonably comparable with the state of the art bicycle.
There have been several efforts over a considerable period of time to provide a suitable hand powered vehicle to fill this need. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 474,279 by Arnold shows an arrangement for a hand powered tricycle using a pump-type of activation mechanism. An arrangement for rotary crank motivation of a tricycle vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,683 by Wright et al and a somewhat related offset crank arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,891 by Vittori. Further, an expanded wheelchair including the so-called coaster brake and drive mechanism for the front wheel thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,510 by Merlan. A still further arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,245 by Nabinger which includes an adjustable seat arrangement with rear wheel powered cranking mechanism and separate steering.
However, none of the prior art vehicles permit advantageous utilization of the various developments in the bicycle industry such as the clamp or gripping type brake mechanism and the multiple speed transmission devices. Further, in order to maintain continuous control of the vehicle, it is essential that the braking mechanism associated therewith be manually available to the user so that it can be operated without releasing the crank grip thereby reducing the steering control available. Still further, it is important that the braking mechanism be available for preferably more than one of the wheels of the vehicle and definitely not for the front wheel alone as is suggested by the aforementioned Wright et al and Merlan patents. Still further, there has been a continuing need for a position control relative to the handlebar grips of the crank mechanism to permit selection of various radial orientations therebetween so as to accommodate optimum steering or powering positions.